Ask New Jersey
by Destiny Shadow
Summary: Inspired by the fic Ask Alfred. NJ will be answering any questions you ask him!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm New Jersey *grins* I noticed some of my siblings have been writing these and I don't wanna feel left out so.. Yeah here it is. Please review and ask any questions you choose EXCEPT perhaps if you're an impatient Yorker who teased me for not having my own ask fic cause I'm invisible compared to him.. Which isn't true!.. Stupid brother… His just jealous of my awesome roller coaster! (A/N King Da Ka) and.. Just to get a few things clear I say jersey, not joissey and Jersey Shore gives me a bad name! Besides that have fun people, I hope you dudes have an awesome time commenting on this! :D

**

* * *

**

**A/N yeah I'm from jersey so this is the accent I use where we live but it could be different depending on the area(if its even an accent). Lol I just picture this is how jersey and York would talk to each other. And jersey didn't mean it York can review..**

**New Jersey: no he can't! I'm still mad at him!**

**Me: for what?..**

**New Jersey: some things cannot be expressed in words..**

**Me: XD? Anyway R&R please**


	2. Chapter 2

hey it your sis hawaii i also did one 3 days ago so would be left out and here is qustion to you why is neew york mean to everone and what do you think about our relationship ? that you Hawaii

_Hey sis! Man its been awhile since we last spoke huh, how've ya been :D? _

_Ohh you have one of these fics too? Awesome! I should so comment on it! WE'LL LIKE BE COMMETING BUDDIES XD! _

_Heh.. New York is just stuck up because he's the big apple and all..* grumble grumble* _

_our relationship? Well to be honest we haven't had much interaction.. like ever.. don't you remember?_

"_that you" what? _

I'm from Jersey! Do you call them Heroes, Subs, or Hogies? I call them Subs, but I think Heroes sounds the coolest~ Hogies just reminds me of the word Lugie, witch is like snot or something... Anyways, I'm from a part of Jersey that's actually consisted entirely of trees and watershed (non-building) areas, So I'm basically the one single non-metropolitan area in the state XD Anyways, good luck to you on this~

_Yaay! One of my citizens :D _

_I call them them subs~_

_haha you sound like dad! _

_Lugie?eww its another word for snot? I thought lugie was the brother of mario! Nintendo lied to me! D:_

_Ahh do you like it there? _

_Thanks dude I appreciate it! _

Hi NJ, I love your accent(s)! They are so cool! I wish I had one (: Oh, and Happy Holidays! XD much luvs, T-Switzy

_Hi! :)_

_aww thanks!_

_Merry X-mas! And a happy new year XD_

Hey Jersey-kun~! I have a few questions mwahahaha~! 1) Are you...straight?Bi?Gay?Lesbian? 2) Are you a virgin? 3) Where's your favorite vacation spot? 5) Will you marry me? 6) Did you notice I skipped four?

_Fire away!_

_1) all nations and their states are bi **wink**_

_nope~ I lost that like.. awhile ago haha_

_for a vacation I love to go the Long Beach Island or even the Jersey Shore Boardwalk!_

_Umm sorry no.. i'm not really sure how'd that would work out XD_

_wha- OH darn! You got me _


	3. Chapter 3

Hola New Jersey, que pasa?

I've decided to bother you.

Dad wants to know if your still coming to the Christmas party this upcoming weekend. Tio Mattie and Pops (England) will be there.

I was wondering? Why aren't you ever scared of scary movies?

What's your favorite?

What is your dictum about England? What do you think of Jersey shore? New York is a show off isn't he. *pout* Adios~!

_Hey! I'm fine and you?_

_ YUP! I was there, it was hilarious when France tried to get England under the mistletoe :D dad (America) was so pissed.. huh wonder why_

_hmm? Well I don't get why everyone thinks scary movie are well scary LOL just its all so fake it makes me laugh (its so bad its good, you know?)_

_my favorite what? Scary movie you mean? If that was the question I like SAW and The Human Centipede if you've heard of it. Its really freaky really and will make you scared of Germany HAHA_

_ahh I miss England! I used to see him all the time before the revolution.. **nostalgic**_

_ugh that horrible show! Its spreads lies, LIES! My people are nothing like Snookie! The cast aren't even from Jersey, their from NY! Its just another thing new york does to make fun of me..._

_sigh.. story of my life.._

Tomoji-kun,

T.T Oh well! What's your relationship with Arizona? (I am a citizen_ *wink_ wink*)

What's your favorite color? Do you enjoy the rain or hate it?

_Ahh Arizona is so hot! I-i mean the weather! Hahaha **laughs nervously** I meant the weather!_

_Yellow! Its the color of my state flag :D_

_rain is ok, its better than snow.. which i've been getting WAY too much lately.._

waterlily53,

Hey its me again out of all of our family who do you feel most in love with

and why and do you love any other nation

Hawaii

Ps do you like yaoi XD

_**blush** most in l-love with? I umm.. thats.. what kind of love are you talking here?_

_Umm well I like england (his my mom LOL), Netherlands, Sweden, America (of course!), ect._

_Yaoi? Whats yaoi? Is that one of japan's words?_

* * *

_Ahh I haven't updated this in awhile XD hope its ok. Btw as a funfact the first country to own New Jersey was the Netherlands, then Sweden hense why jersey has a soft spot for them~ _


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Jersey~

What's your favorite animal?

Do you have strange dreams?

What are you mostly afraid of?

:D

_Hey dude!_

_My favorite animal is a horse actually. There proud, beautiful creatures~_

_Umm... sometimes. Like I had a dream once that Uncle Mattie came running to my house screaming about dad and chainsaws… weird huh?_

_Mostly afraid of? Well... of people forgetting me... *sulks in corner*_

Dear Jersey,

I gotta ask: why gas station attendants? No other state has them; why did you  
decide your people couldn't pump gas for themselves?

$4 a gallon,

Illinois.

_Hey sis, or bro! I don't know exactly what you are XD_

_Oh good question! _

_Well I've actually learned having no self-service for gas saves me some money on taxes, crazy right? Sides it's become a part of my identity~_

hey

i ment who do you love like dad and england relationship and i heared from New  
york you like Cal and he is a big bully

Hawaii

_Hello again~_

_*blush* he sai-d-d i like Cal? Don't be s-silly…_


	5. Chapter 5

Jersey Shore,

Don't hate cause you ain't as great. XP

Just don't send me any food. You (unfortently) inhereated Iggy's cooking skillz dude?

LOVE YOU BIG BROTHER!

~Elena "New York" Jones

… _WHY DO YOU TAUNT ME WITH THAT THAT AWFUL SHOW? XFUSDKF *headdesk*_

_Hmph theres nothing to be jealous about_

… _DUDE you know my cooking is amazing~ we have like 193 McDonalds! _

_Yeah yeah xP_

Yo, citizen soldier here

Hi, I am a pround citizen of America and NJ, and how many myths in Wierd New Jerey are real. I know the NJ devil is...and is the NJ devil you pet?

_Yay, NJ PRIDE! :DDDD_

_Eheh~ I can't tell ya that, that's all a part of the mystery ;) though if you go to the famed NJ devil tree its freaky ass stuff! Some of my citizens claim it's the portal to hell…_

_HEHEH *grins* I keep her around for special occasions…._

* * *

**wow its been sooo long! oh and the story of the devil tree is seriously awesome, really google it XDD**


End file.
